dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler
Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, known in Japan as , is the sixth ''Dragon Ball Z movie, originally released in Japan on March 7, 1992 between episodes 130 and 131. It was released on DVD in the United States in August of 2002, and it also had a special theater presentation (as part of a double-feature with the U.S. premier Fusion Reborn) on March 17, 2006. These movies are the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. This film is a direct sequel to the fifth movie, Cooler's Revenge and the first appearance of Vegeta in a movie. In this film, Frieza's brother Cooler, who had been thought destroyed in the previous movie, returns. Cooler's remains merge with the Big Gete Star, causing them to become integrated with Cooler taking control. He then seeks to resume his consumption of the universe, one planet at a time. Cooler's Return The movie begins with Cooler arriving on New Namek within the Big Gete Star. He molds the liquid metal exterior of the star around New Planet Namek, absorbing its energy. Dende, who is now the Earth's guardian, senses the plight of his people and calls Goku to ask for help. Goku, Gohan, Oolong, Krillin, Yajirobe, Master Roshi and Piccolo arrive and encounter an army of robots which Cooler deployed on the planet to enslave the Namekians, whom he plans to use as biological fuel for the Big Gete Star. At first the Z Fighters have trouble penetrating the robots' armor, but Piccolo instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there were too many to handle and the warriors are captured along with the Namekians. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face - that of Cooler, who he was sure had perished years ago. Goku battles Cooler, but it is apparent that Goku is no match for Cooler's new metallic form which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. He was even outclassed after becoming a Super Saiyan. Cooler reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any problems or glitches that may occur, in this case Cooler's arm being torn off. Vegeta shows and joins the battle, and they soon dispose of Cooler. However, the Big Gete Star housed an army of Cooler clones. Outnumbered and drained of energy, Goku and Vegeta are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy to power it. As Cooler is leeching their Super Saiyan strength via strange wires, Goku and Vegeta regain consciousness and release all their Super Saiyan energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then blast the true Cooler with the last of their energy, causing his ultimate demise as the Big Gete Star explodes in New Namek's orbit. Goku and Vegeta fall from the sky near the rest of the Z Fighters, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Vegeta is nowhere to be found, and Goku looks up at the sky. Vegeta is shown flying in space in his Space Pod with the last remaining chip of the Big Gete Star in his hands. He then crushes it and heads back to Earth. Cast Music *OP (Opening Theme} *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *ED (Ending Theme) *# "HERO (Kimi ga Hîrô)"; ヒーロー(キミがヒーロー) (Hero The Hero) *#* Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama & YUKA *#** Song Lyrics External links * Announcement of theatrical release by FUNimation Films * FUNimation Films Trivia *The Gete Star was created by Dr. Myu the Gete Star has the same Technology. * This is the first film in which Vegeta appears. * This is also the first film in which the Super Saiyans (Goku & Vegeta) work together to combat a villain. *This is the only film that takes place on New Namek and the first movie were the Z Fighters fight a villain on another planet (that isn't Earth). *It also one of the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. *The events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity. Its major plot hole is that Dende is Guardian of Earth by now, by which time Gohan could turn Super Saiyan, and Goku and Gohan haven't powered down from Super Saiyan form from when they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until Cell was destroyed. See also * List of films Category:Films 6